


Maybe she was a furry… Or Diana Likes her Cat with Hair

by RushingWonder



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Diana (Wonder Woman), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Diana is a furry, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, Furry, Futanari, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nudity, Other, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Diana (Wonder Woman)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingWonder/pseuds/RushingWonder
Summary: Diana ponders her liking of fur as the Cheetah makes a move on her. AU setting.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a writing kick here and indulging myself while my muse hangs out. This is a AU and takes place in a future where Barbara does come back, but she's still Cheetah.

Diana would never admit this, she’d keep these Man’s World thoughts to herself because why would she share them. Why would she tell someone, that sometimes she feels like a furry.

First, she’d have to explain how she knew what a furry was because despite her being Wonder Woman, she was a person. A person that had urges and the internet...well the internet could give you a lot of different things to think about. She’d have to tell them, how it was the Flash that told her what a furry was. That she’d been so embarrassed about the whole situation, she’d gone home and avoided her internet browser as long as she could, happy to be busy with work. Then looked up what furries did and if she was one, coming to terms with her new interest. 

It wasn’t until she thought about Barbara Minerva from years ago she thought she was onto something and that maybe she did have a kink she wasn’t want to acknowledge. She wasn’t as prudish as some of the other leaguers thought she was at times and hadn’t gone that long without sex. She indulged in her kinks when she could and if something new was on the table, she’d give it the good ole Amazon try. Plus, she was an Alpha, while the dynamics of Man’s World and Themisyrca were different, she had Alpha urges. She made sure to get them handled, but it had been over ten years and she wasn’t holding on as well as she liked. 

Things weren’t easy when it came to man’s world, while she had the language and the tools, she didn’t have the time or real privacy needed to explore lately. She worked a lot, sometimes saving the planet, sometimes stopping a bank robbery, and other times working her job at the museum. She loved her job and didn’t want to neglect it. So she’d only really found some surface-level stuff, a few nude drawings of characters, animals with human features, and other parts. Sometimes a video or two, but nothing that got her going. She didn’t like the idea of someone in a suit, that wasn’t enough, that wasn't flesh. She wanted the real thing. 

She needed more, Diana was a physical person, she liked being touched and touching, but that wasn’t something easy to find. It wasn’t like fur-covered people were everywhere, they weren’t and Diana didn’t go looking for them. She didn’t look for bad people that were covered in fur and then started beating them for her own pleasure, the Cheetah came looking for her, it was different. 

Cheetah or Barbara Ann Minerva as Diana had known her as before her transformation into the Cheetah now was covered in fur completely and naked. Diana had no issues with nudity, bodies were bodies and usually, she’d be completely fine, but there was something about Cheetah’s fur-covered body being nude that made her feel warm. She’s fought her in the past, but that was in the dark, that wasn’t on a clear day. Back then she couldn’t see the woman’s spots and stripes, the muscle lines, the actual paws she had. Now, she could see everything and she had the feeling Barbara wanted her to see everything. 

They’d been fighting every month for the last year after she reappeared and she’d always been a little flirty, but lately, she’d been downright sexual. At first, she messed with Diana while stealing from museums and stores, noting she liked her skirt and how she liked how Diana looked exactly the same, not touched by time at all. She talked about how she smelled so good and that the scent was as she always remembered it, strong and arousing. 

Once they’d met after Diana had taken a shower, her hair had still been wet when she left her apartment, but when she got to the crime scene it was dry and Cheetah had seemed to like it. 

“That’s a good look Diana,” she said, one paw tenderly touching the top of Diana’s head, “Kind of looks like good sex bed head.”

Diana had moved away from the paw and grabbed her with the lasso, keeping her thoughts to herself because the lasso didn’t lie, “Let’s get you out of here.”

“Are you gonna take me to bed?,” she’d said, “I could give you the same hairstyle.”

Diana had tied her up a little tighter that day, enjoying the woman’s struggle and later on that night thinking about how soft that paw on her head had been and how she’d love to tie Barbara up and play with them. 

* * *

Then she’d gotten more and more aggressive with Diana and it was hard to ignore, very hard. 

Diana had gotten an alert that the Cheetah was robbing a gallery, she’d gotten there as fast as possible and the woman had been standing there holding a very old painting and smirking, “I swear I was gonna buy it,” she laughs, “They all got scared and ran away.”

Diana looked at the broken window, the cracked counter, and the shredded paintings besides the one she seemed to want, “Do you think I’m stupid?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged, “Mayne not.”

Diana was lost in the fact she was shrugging and how it looked considering she had so much fur and yet, she was shaped almost like a human. Diana watched her gently put down the painting she wanted and all of a sudden she was on all fours and very, very close to her. 

“Come on Diana,” Cheetah said, rubbing up against Diana’s thigh like the big cat she was, “Pet me.”

Diana’s brain almost cut out and she didn’t like how hot she felt feeling the woman’s soft fur rubbing against her, gliding softly over her skin, she didn’t like it one bit. She definitely didn’t like feeling the woman’s tail on her back and near her shoulders. So when Diana punched her, it was because she didn’t like it, not because she'd think about it later in the shower or bed, but because she was robbing a store. That would get her tied up...in a way that put her in jail. 

* * *

She’d fought the urge to Google furry cats and when she finally did, nothing she wanted came up and she spent her one free moment looking at fuzzy kittens. That month she’d barely had time to sleep and no that left no time for the internet and not nearly enough time for her to masturbate. She’d fought more villains than she liked and when things looked like they were slowing down, in came an alert about Barbara. 

She was seen stealing a very expensive old school car that when Diana had seen she was reminded of the last Gala she’d gone to and Barbara had been there and human. She’d threatened everyone at the car gallery and she’d all left. She got there. It was quiet, too quiet. 

The room was large with white walls and old cars parked all over with price tags and velvet ropes blocking people from touching them. Diana looked around until she found one with the rope cut and then she heard a laugh that mixed with a purr. 

“Come on Diana,” one of the doors opened, but no one stepped out, “Come in, let's talk.”

She didn’t like the sound, but she could feel her nipples getting hard as Barbara made little sounds almost like a real cat. Leaning down she peeked into the car and there she was, laid out in the backseat and Diana throbbed at the site, taken with the image. 

She was laying in the backseat and it was bright enough for Diana to see the outline of her breasts, look at the muscles in her thighs, and the way her fur moved when she rubbed her legs together. The woman's teeth were so sharp looking and her mouth looked human but dangerous. The woman smirked at her, “I knew you liked what you saw,” she moved her legs and spread them a little, “Wanna see more?”


	2. Chapter 2

Diana had to beg Eleos for compassion because she wasn’t sure what she was gonna do, but a part of her brain wanted to spread the woman out and have her way with her. She had to fight the urge to fuck her or fight her, she wanted answers first. 

“What are you doing here?”

Barbara laughed, “I’m seeing you,” she moved quickly and flipped to her stomach, “It’s not like I could call you.” 

Diana sighs and attempts to relax, “Are you serious?”

Barbara leans into her, head rubbing against the arm Diana had holding on the car seat and squatting, “We used to be friends.”

Diana knew that and for what it was worth, she loved that small friendship they shared, she’d cherished it, “We did,” but she remembers the woman’s crimes and she doesn’t forget how she’s been robbing stores for weeks on end, “But you're committing crimes.”

“How else is an Omega gonna get an Alpha of your statues attention?” she says pouting. 

She knew the woman knew how she presented, it was something she tried to keep to herself, but most people already assumed she was an Alpha. 

Barbara purred as she rubbed against her, the sound gave Diana goosebumps and moved away to the point Barbara had to move, leaning up and moving faster than Diana and putting two paw-like hands on her. 

“It’s to see you,” she licked her lips and pouted, “Are you gonna give me your number?”

Diana didn’t think it was a good idea, she was sure it wasn’t a good idea, but she pulled her cellphone out. 

“Oh wow, you have the latest model,” Barbara said with a loud laugh, “I would’ve never thought.”

Diana rolled her eyes and Barbara quickly rubbed against her again, soft fur touching Diana’s chin as the woman rubbed her face against her chest. Barbara was very warm and Diana fought the urge to rub her, to bury her fingers in the woman’s fur. 

“Can we do this exchange and you get out of here?” she says, fighting just how hot she was getting. 

Barbara laughed and swiped Diana’s phone. If it wasn’t for Diana seeing it herself she wouldn’t have been convinced Barbara could use her paw like a hand, but she could and she could text because a phone made a noise and wasn’t hers. She wondered if the soft pads of her fingers would feel soft if the mixed danger of those claws and her cock would make her even harder. 

“I texted myself,” she handed Diana her phone back and kissed the woman’s neck, mouth trailing a rough tongue over her neck and seeming to smell the woman a little, “Make sure you call me.”

That night she goes home after a fight with two robbers over a jewelry store and she turns her alert system off, she tells Cyborg she’s taking a break and he says she needs it and to do it more often. She tells him she will and throws the device on her coffee table, she’d turn it back on after a shower and some alone time. 

She washes away the grime of the day, taking her time to let the water trail over her and drip off of her. She puts her hands on the wall, leaning against it and thinking of Barbara’s soft fur, she can feel herself growing hard. Here she doesn’t need to hold back, she can allow the arousal to play out. Turning her back to the wall, she takes a hand and rubs her cock, getting herself to her full length and sighing as she strokes herself. The water makes a lube she likes and it reminds her of masturbating at home underwater falls and in rivers after hikes and horseback riding. It makes her think of the hunt and how after one of her best hunts, a large big cat that had gotten into some of the farther off animal pens, that she’d hunted down for three days until she caught it near the river and threw it in and then killed it. 

She groans thinking of pulling Barbara into the water, feeling the woman’s fur and power as they could wrestle. Thinking of how her claws could probably hurt her, but Diana didn’t care if it meant she could wiggle the woman into submission and put her on all fours. She wants to bend her over in the water, taking her for her own pleasure and not caring if Barbara likes it, she knows she will, in the most animalistic sense. 

She squeezes her cock at the base and strokes slowly, thinking of the woman’s purrs and calls, thinking of playing with her until she opens up for Diana again and gives her a taste of what wanted and needed. Her strokes get tighter as she groans, imaging Barbara licking and her sucking her cock, right on the edge of danger with her teeth and the roughness of her tongue. 

Diana comes with a groan and the amount of cum lets her know it’s been too long for her, she was gonna pop soon if she didn’t do something. 

Barbara texted her a week after their encounter and the message was very clear.

‘Come play with me.’

Diana had gotten the message while in a meeting at work and she’s sighed as she read over the same file twice. She ignored it for twenty minutes before her phone buzzed again and she read another message. 

‘I’m free tonight.’ 

The message had a little winky face and Diana was sure it could be a trap. She was horny, not stupid, so wasn’t too keen on doing anything that could be something to set her up. She looks at the phone and after she puts it down, she doesn’t get any work done for an hour, and then she gets another text. 

It’s a little kitty face and a sad face, it makes Diana almost smile. 

‘Come on, I know you like my fur.’

And she drops the phone, she sighs and groans as her mind says don’t do, but another part says go. She could protect herself if she wanted, she was Wonder Woman. 

‘Where?’

She simply sends. 

And Barbara sends an address and an apt number, telling her to come at 11 and to be ready for playtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Wild ride huh? But I'm ready if you are. I will be updating this one pretty quick and I'm mainly done with it, working on the ending and then the second part in the series. 
> 
> I do so love comments and Kudos.  
> Thank YOU!


End file.
